Paladin
Skills and Runes Chart Skills Heroic Fury Q - Buff Empowers the Paladin's weapon to deal massive splash and knockback damage, as well as heal him on successful strikes. Justice Overwhelming W - DPS A wave of pure Holy Justice blasts from the Paladin's hand, knocking him back and dealing damage in a cone. Empyrean Wings E - Mobility Launches the Paladin forward and lifts him in the air twice. Upon landing he deals damage and stuns nearby enemies. Holy Sanctuary R - Channeled Creates a pocket of heaven around the caster after channeling. Allies within its borders are immune to physical attacks and have increased HP regeneration and movement speed. Heroic Fury Runes Purifying Sparks 1-1 Your basic attacks emit holy sparks that damage nearby enemies. * Damage: 40 per level * Spark Radius: 275 + 25 per level Blessing of Wealth 1-2 When you land attacks with Heroic Fury active - struck enemies drop gold coins. Gold coins can only drop once per second. * Minimum Gold Drop: 20 + 10 per level Divine Aegis 1-3 Protects the Paladin in an impenetrable shield. The Aegis returns 30 seconds after breaking. * Damage Absorbed: 1100 + 300 per level Justice Overwhelming Runes Holy Fire 2-1 Your Justice Overwhelming leaves a burning Holy Fire on struck targets. * DPS: 80 + 30 per level * Burn Duration: 1.3 + 0.3 seconds per level Healing Authority 2-2 Justice Overwhelming also heals allies for a % of its base damage. * Multiplier: 45% per level Holy Nova 2-3 Justice Overwhelming also emanates a Holy Nova from the Paladin - dealing damage to enemies and healing allies * Damage and Heal: 90 per level Empyrean Wings Runes Second Coming 3-1 On death - the Paladin is brought back to life after 4 seconds. It has a 120 seconds cooldown. * Health on Revive: 1500 + 1000 per level * Mana on Revive: 850 + 350 per level Retribution 3-2 Returns damage to all damage sources. Returned damage is Pure. * Damage Return: 25% per level * Flat Damage Return: 150 + 50 per level Avian Harmony 3-3 While floating with Empyrean Wings - release heavenly doves on enemies below. * Damage per Dove: 380 + 80 per level * Max Targets: 3 + 1 per level Holy Sanctuary Runes Cleansing Hammer 4-1 Holy Sanctuary also summons a mighty Hammer that zaps all enemy units within its radius with purifying sparks. * DPS: 30 per level Empowering Sanctuary 4-2 Allies who stand inside the Paladin's Holy Sanctuary gains bonus Attack and Armor for every second they stand inside. * Attack Bonus per Second: 10 per level * Armor Bonus per Second: 0.5 per level Judgement 4-3 After casting Holy Sanctuary - the Paladin throws holy hammers in a spiral around him, * Damage per Hammer: 100 per level * Duration: 1 second per level Weapon Progression Weapons Hammer - +100 Base Damage * Hammer of Might - +100 Strength ** Cleansing Hammer - +12 Cleansing Hammer *** Divine Protector's Hammer - +12 Divine Aegis *** Angelwing Hammer - +12 Avian Harmony ** Heaven's Hammer - +10 Healing Authority *** Angelwing Hammer - +12 Avian Harmony *** Hammer of Retribution - +12 Retribution * Silver Hammer - +100 Agility ** Heaven's Hammer - +10 Healing Authority *** Angelwing Hammer - +12 Avian Harmony *** Hammer of Retribution - +12 Retribution ** Hammer of Justice - +12 Purifying Sparks *** Hammer of Retribution - +12 Retribution *** Enlightened Mace of the Chosen - +225 Intelligence * Runic Hammer - +100 Intelligence ** Hammer of Justice - +12 Purifying Sparks *** Hammer of Retribution - +12 Retribution *** Enlightened Mace of the Chosen - +225 Intelligence ** Mace of Fiery Cleansing - +10 Holy Fire *** Enlightened Mace of the Chosen - +225 Intelligence *** Staff of Holy Might - +10 Holy Nova